RK: Junior Retreat
by Axisor
Summary: yes--it is FINALLY here! Enjoy--the boys have been sent off on a religous retreat w/ 50 girls--and the retreat has a history of being a


Rosati Kain: Junior Retreat  
  
By: Axisor  
  
Okay—I know you all have been waiting forever and a day for this and with school... it's been very busy for everyone. I hope you like it. Please R&R and... btw—if it doesn't make a lot of sense, you might want to read my fic, "Rosati-Kain" and also "Trevor Yuy."  
  
I own nothing but the OC's  
  
*******************************  
  
A few weeks had passed since the boys' first two days at school and they were beginning to adjust to the school routine... and the school adjusted to _their_ routine. The entire faculty knew there was something different about the boys but never told what it was. The Preventers swore Mr. Wallace to secrecy, as well as the rest of the administration who knew the truth. Mrs. Hargis was still suspicious of the five, but with her peers satisfied with the cover story of "their still recovering from the war" being accepted, no one really put too much faith in her "paranoid" suspicions. Once people started loosing faith in her mental state, she decided to keep her crazy ideas to herself.  
  
As far as how the female students were fairing... well, they were surprised at how easy it was to forget five hot boys were in their classes. The girls only really noticed the male presence—as far as socializing went—after discussions went off on tangents ranging from feminine products and cramps to the mistreatment of women and women rights. One especially funny conversation resulted from Duo and Quatre joining in and actually helping to perpetuate the conversation.  
  
Everything appeared to be going fine for the most part, until the beginning of February when the first Junior Retreat occurred. Then everyone realized the boys needed to attend one of the two overnight class retreats at Our Lady of the Snows. The retreat was a requirement for graduation and with the way the administration enjoyed the improvement of the RK girls following the dresscode rules, there was a good chance of the boys spending Senior year at RK.  
  
Well, on such short notice, the boys couldn't get off "work" easily for the first retreat, so they went on the second one. Luckily, the boys didn't have to worry about signing up for Junior Retreat rooms—like they would be allowed to sign up for rooms with 50 girls also going—since they were all going to share a room with Mr. Wallace, the only male chaperone going on this retreat.  
  
  
  
On a tightly packed bus, at the front of the bus where _they_ actually had assigned seats, Wufei was complaining about the injustice of going on a religious retreat, Quatre excitedly chattered to Trowa who sat silently squished against a window, Duo yacked away with the teachers, pilots, driver, and students around him—basically anyone who would listen—while Heero "hn"-ed at all the noise going on around him.  
  
When the bus finally arrived at the Snows, the six males were assigned to unload the luggage from the bus. The boys, all of them, commented on the fact the bags massively outnumbered the people on the bus. Once the bus was unloaded, everyone filled into a large room and hauled their bags to the back with some trouble getting it all piled and smooshed against the back wall. After the boys finally "volunteered" and got that done, everyone sat on the floor to wait for the next stage of the retreat.  
  
The leader, Bob, came out and looked at everyone and greeted them saying how great it was that they were able to come to the this wonderful retreat which Rosati was so kind to do for them. He started looking over everyone on the floor and greeted a few people who he knew from other retreats until his eyes landed on the five boys hiding in the corner.  
  
"Hm... seems we have a few lost people here. Boys, I think you got lost from you're group somehow."  
  
"Um... no 'Bob,'" Duo said as he sat up a little straighter. "I think we're right where we need to be."  
  
"Um... I'm sorry, but this group is from an all-girls school. I think you may be in the wrong room, Father." Well, that confused the girls. *Why was Bob calling Duo 'father'?* the thought clearly on everyone's mind until they realized the outfit Duo wore.  
  
"Oh--I'm not a priest. I'm a student and well... all five of us are students at Rosati due to some _mix-up_." A subtle little glare was shot at Wufei from the corner of Duo's eye.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind... could you tell us why you are dressed like a priest?"  
  
Duo gave Bob this look like he was completely insane. "I was raised by a priest for several years when I was in the Maxwell Orphanage and Father Maxwell thought I would make a good priest..." He shrugged and waited a moment until he had just the right number of sympathetic eyes turned on him, "He never told me why... and I never got the chance to ask him... before... before he died."  
  
Up front, Bob was shifting between his feet uncomfortably. "I read about the Maxwell Church Tragedy. The death toll was over 200 people. The rebellion of the colony was put down by the Federation and OZ Special Forces, right?"  
  
"245 people." Duo amended, looking Bob straight in the eye. "But on to happier times," Duo suddenly said back in his happier spirits. "Let the retreat... begin!"  
  
Everyone was numbered off from 1 to 10 and made everyone get into circles for some icebreaker stuff. Everyone did some odd round/sing-a-long thing and then were forced to answer personal questions in a journal that each of them received. These weren't all simple questions like "do you have a pet," "what's you're favorite thing that people call you," or "you're favorite color" but more along the lines of "what was the best advice you ever received" "do you regret something, and if so, what was it?" and "what is a 'god' to you?"  
  
Then, if being forced to answer these questions on your own wasn't enough, you had to share at least 4 of those 6 with you're group. To make it simple, here's a list with the questions and highlights of the answers the boys gave:  
  
  
  
1. Do you have a pet and if not, what would you wish to have?  
  
Heero--Yes, a cat I trained ("Ha! Everyone knows you can't train a cat" Just like everyone knows that government computers are hack proof? "Huh?" ...)  
  
Trowa--Yes, but you wouldn't believe me ("Ah... come on Trowa--why don't you tell us?" Fine—a lion. "No, seriously. What pet do you have?" ...)  
  
Quatre--A camel. ("Seriously, what pet do you have?" I really do have a camel—several of them, in fact. "Uh-hu..." *strange boy...*)  
  
  
  
2. What's you're favorite thing that people call you?  
  
Duo--Shinigami ("What's that mean?" God of Death... "You like people calling you the 'god of death'?" Yes. *Mental!*)  
  
Quatre--Camel of the Desert ("Oh! Because of your camels?" Uh... um... sure...)  
  
Wufei--Um... I pass. ("You pass? Are you sure you want to do that? None of you're friends care enough to give you a nickname? Talk about an injustice." Fine... the is something I mildly enjoy... 'Wu-man,' but none of you can tell the Braided Wonder or I shall seek justice! "Okay... but what's the big deal?" ...)  
  
  
  
3. What's your favorite color?  
  
Heero--I don't have one ("How can you not have a favorite color?" It is irrelevant)  
  
Duo--Black ("Black? How... morbid" Yup!)  
  
Wufie--I pass. ("You pass? You pass!? This is an easy no-brainer question and you _pass_?" Yes. "Again... we aren't seeing the big deal...")  
  
  
  
4. What was the best advice you ever received?  
  
Trowa--Self-detonation hurts like hell ("...um... okay... moving on...")  
  
Quatre--There is nothing more valuable than life in this universe. ("Wow... that's deep. Who taught you that?" Sandrock. "Who?" Not 'who' exactly... more of a 'what' if you want to be technical about it... "Um... excuse us?" Sandrock is/was my Gund... um nevermind.)  
  
  
  
5. Do you regret something, and if so, what was it?  
  
Duo--Hilde ("Huh?" I regret not having called her to tell I couldn't get off work the night of the first day I was at Rosati.... I'm still hearing about it!)  
  
Quatre--That... that colony... and... Trowa ("What about them?" I-I-I... ki- -can't get into it... "Come on, Camel-boy! This is a time of sharing and caring." No! You wouldn't understand—you wouldn't believe... I-I don't want to think about it! The base's therapist said it wasn't me—it was Zero who did it... but it... it was me... and... *Oh no! He's going to cry... quick... distract!* "It's okay... you don't have to tell us if you don't want to...")  
  
Wufei--I lost... to someone stronger than me. ("What's so bad about that?" You're a woman. You wouldn't understand. I can't be weak. "Can we say 'ego problem'?")  
  
  
  
6. What is God to you?  
  
Heero--God? ("It's like... something that... that you'd be willing to die for." Oh—missions and peace. "Wow... you're willing to die for missionary work?" Not quite....)  
  
Duo--Shinigami ("No... you can't be God." If I'm not God then there is no God. "What makes you say that?" If there's really a God, He'd've should stopped the war. I've never seen a miracle, but I've seen plenty of death. *How sad... poor, cute boy....*)  
  
Wufei--Justice and Honor... and Nataku! (Surprisingly, no one wanted to ask)  
  
  
  
After everyone got over her weirding-out by the Q&A session, it was time for lunch. Mm... Mm.. Fried chicken and soggy salad that even Duo didn't want more than 3 servings to eat. Then there was some more journaling and speeches being made until finally it came time to hand out room assignments and send everyone out to find the rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no surprise that the boys' room was at the very end of the hall and surrounded by teachers' rooms. "You think they think we'd think we could just hop in the sheets with their precious little girls," Duo complained as he tried to unlock their door for the fifteenth unsuccessful time.  
  
"You're 'think'-ing too much," Heero said and dumped Duo's duffle to the ground.  
  
"I thought you knew how to pick locks, Duo," Quatre commented.  
  
"I do," he replied slipping his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Then he chucked the key over his shoulder at Mr. Wallace and pulled his lock picking kit out of his bag and had the door unlocked before three seconds had passed.  
  
"You probably learned to because you couldn't use keys," Wufei commented over Mr. Wallace's:  
  
"YOU PICK LOCKS TOO!"  
  
In the room there were two double beds, a TV, phone, dresser, bathroom with shower and a table with chairs piled on top of it so the roll away bed could fit. "Three beds!" Duo exclaimed. "I _AIN'T_ sleeping with Heero again. You can't move a muscle without him thinking it's an attack."  
  
"Like you're easy to share a bed with," Heero said dumping his small bag on the dresser. "I won't even call it sleeping with as much as you toss and turn."  
  
"He can't be as bad as Trowa and his blanket hogging and whacking you with Leon if you try and take the blanket back," Quatre said hopping on the nearest bed.  
  
"I only do it to keep you from snoring like Shelong powering up," Trowa said as he pulled Leon out of his bag.  
  
"How dare you dishonor my Gundam with that comparison." Guess who said that and tried to draw the sword that wasn't there.  
  
Mr. Wallace just dumped his bag in shock. "You've _slept_ together before?"  
  
"We _do_ do missions together," Duo said shrugging, neither admitting nor denying anything. Oh, he knew perfectly well what the chemistry teacher meant, but this was one point all the pilots agreed on, even if only begrudgingly agreeing, to play with people's minds about.  
  
"Well, why not switch who sleeps with who?"  
  
"Tried that—didn't work," Heero said deciding how six bodies were going to sleep on what obviously was meant to sleep five. "I'm taking the floor; Mr. Wallace can have the roll away."  
  
"Oh, I'm sleeping in the hall. They only got me a room to shower and change in. Who's sleeping with who is up to you." Mr. Wallace backed up and out of the room. His voice called back down the hall and through the open door, "Remember—you've only got and hour and a half till we have to go back to the Room."  
  
"Come on guys!" Duo said with his trouble-cueing grin. "Let's go explore while the sun's still up! We'll figure out sleeping stuff later!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Well, not much of a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed this part. I'm going to try and get the next part out ASAP, but I'm also working on 2 other fics at the moment ("Job Hunt" and "Mission: Hiccup" with a friend of mine, Silver Dragonfly) and I've got a novel I'm working on too, "The Village," and attempting to defeat senioritis...  
  
Hm... on a side note, I guess you might also want to read "Kuusou" since it came before even RK and RK was written in response to requests for a sequel...  
  
Well anyway, please review and I'll have a new posting of something up soon—promise.  
  
Axisor :þ  
  
Axisor02@hotmail.com 


End file.
